A Very Gotham Christmas
by CinnamonStyx
Summary: The annual Wayne Enterprises company Christmas party is hijacked by a group of C-List supervillains and Bruce Wayne is personally taken hostage by their leader. With Bruce preoccupied in that predicament, it falls to Barbara Gordon to save the day.
1. Christmas In Gotham

**A/N:** _Hello there, this is my first attempt at writing a story for this website. The idea behind it is that it combines characters from the Batman universe with the premise to the action film Die Hard. I figured it's appropriate for the season since Die Hard is in a lot of ways a Christmas film. You can expect this story to update daily. I actually wrote the entire story out prior to publishing it in order to avoid overly long gaps in updates. I did consider posting the whole thing at once but I figured it'd be better to have there be a small buffer between the chapters. That about covers all the details about this story so far._

* * *

Christmas, a season associated with the feelings of joy and kindness. But on the streets of Gotham, things aren't always so happy. The city has one of the highest crime rates on the east coast and even at the most wonderful time of the year, anything could still go wrong. But when in the safety of your own home, surrounded by those who care about you, those worries seem to just disappear. And up in the headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, that was exactly what was happening.

Despite being one of the richest and most well-liked men in the city, the Wayne Enterprises CEO Bruce Wayne only made public appearances when he felt like it. Usually at events he was either hosting or personally invited too. And more often than not, he was late to these occasions. This was because of Wayne's habit of dressing in a latex suit and beating up supervillains. But on this particular night, Bruce had been at the party since almost the very start.

Bruce wandered through the crowd of people that had gathered on the twenty-seventh floor for the company's Christmas party. What had once been an upstairs lobby was converted to a beautiful ballroom with all the fixtures a party needed. He waded through the dense mass of guests in hopes of finding someone who he knew well enough to have a meaningful conversation with. After a short search, he spotted the familiar face of his business partner and friend Lucius Fox over by the big Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Lucius, good to see you." Bruce said.

"Ah, Bruce, I was just looking for you." said Lucius. "Enjoying the party?"

"Trying to, I just can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen."

"Just try to relax. Even you deserve the night off once in a while."

Bruce took a few seconds to consider Lucius's words. Perhaps he had spent too many late nights jumping across rooftops and dodging gunfire. He looked back to Lucius and politely nodded.

"All right, maybe I do deserve one nice night." Bruce said.

Lucius and Bruce shared a brief laugh together. "Well Bruce, I'll let you go for now. I'm sure there are plenty of other people who'd like to see you."

"Sure, we can talk later. Oh, and let me know if Alfred gets here. He told me he'd be coming."

Bruce left Lucius and made his way through the party with the goal of continued socialization on his mind. He was approached by a few slightly drunk partygoers as he walked about the packed ballroom but was able to brush them off pretty easily. His search for some company was once again short when he noticed his friend and crime-fighting partner Barbara Gordon by herself leaned against a wall by the elevators. She had a half empty glass of champagne in one hand and a gingerbread man with the head bitten off in the other. Barbara noticed Bruce and she smiled at him.

"Hey Bruce!" Barbara waved at Bruce as he got closer to her. "Nice to see you're on time for once."

"I guess Gotham has a quiet night every once in a while." joked Bruce. "Anyway, I'm glad you could make it Barbara. Is the Commissioner here?"

"Dad said he'd try to come but he can't make any promises. Work keeps him busy."

"I get it. Dick said the same thing. Apparently things are pretty hectic for him in Blüdhaven."

Barbara's expression changed ever so slightly to one of disappointment. "So does that mean he won't be coming?"

"We'll see. You never know, he may surprise us."

Both wished their talk could continue, but it was unable to due to a young man in a tuxedo went over to Bruce and began asking for a picture with him.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Barbara." Bruce began to walk away as the man he was with took his phone out. "It seems everyone wants to see me."

As he was led over to the big tree in the middle of the room and Barbara disappeared back into the group of his many other guests, Bruce couldn't help but feel relaxed. Lucius was right, he told himself. I do deserve one night off. Maybe injustice can take the night off too.

Despite these comforting thoughts going through his head, the group of uninvited guests downstairs had some words of disagreement.

* * *

In the building's lobby, a security guard was slouched in a chair behind a circular desk. He had been passing last several hours by filling out the crossword sections of the various newspapers available throughout the city.

"Hmm... Eleven across… A famous cat and an American president… Eight letters..."

The guard became aware of the doors in front of him opening up but paid it no mind. He was used to being ignored by the visitors. But the noisy chatter of voices that followed the door opening forced him to take notice.

"And so the farmer says, 'Get that bull out of my kitchen'."

"Haha, you are simply a delight darling."

The security officer put down his newspaper and looked at the source of his voices. Casually walking towards him was a middle-aged man in well maintained green suit and a slender woman whose identity was mostly concealed by an enormous wide-brimmed hat and trenchcoat. The couple made it to the security desk and the man leaned forward.

"Hey, buddy, which floor is the company Christmas party on?" asked the man.

"Uh, twenty-seven."

"Thank you. Y'know what, you've been so helpful we'll give you a gift."

"What gi-"

The guard's question was answered when, in one fluid motion, the woman pulled a silenced pistol out from her trench coat and shot him in the chest twice before he could react. The couple walked past the guard and to a room behind him which had the label "Security Office" behind it. They stepped into a small room full of monitors and other technology. Once inside, the man and woman both transformed their appearances. The woman removed her hat and shed her coat to reveal that underneath she wore a white leotard with pointed shoulders and fishnet stockings which created the effect of her being an extra in an 80's music video. Her improbably large tri-hawk haircut added to this image. The transformation of the man was much more literal. His skin, hair, and clothing rippled and warped until his true, hulking form of a man made of clay became obvious.

"Looks like we're in, Magpie."

"You call the boss and I'll check for anyone else on this floor." Magpie took a walkie-talkie off her belt and tossed it to Clayface. He caught the communicator and sat down in front of the monitors. As he did this, Magpie began to put on a pair of red gloves and matching sunglasses.

"I'll be back in a flash." Magpie held her pistol at the ready and went off to another part of the lobby.

Clayface looked at the security monitors set up around him and stopped on a screen that showed a black truck idling in the parking garage. He extended the antenna of his walkie-talkie.

"Hey boss, we're in." said Clayface. "We got the guy at the door and Magpie's taking out any other guards down here.

"Excellent work." crackled in a voice from the other line. "You be sure to replace whoever was at the front desk. We'll move on to executing phase two of the plan. Oh, and make sure nobody but us gets to the twenty-seventh floor."

"Sure thing, boss." Clayface watched with interest as the back doors to the truck on the monitor began to open.

* * *

After many photo ops, seasons greetings from people he barely knew, and cups of eggnog, Bruce had ducked into a side room for some alone time. He looked out the window at the snowflakes as they fell to the dirty streets. Bruce heard the door behind him creak open and footsteps entered.

"Having some alone time, eh Bruce?"

Bruce turned around and saw Lucius entering the room. He smiled warmly at his friend.

"Yes, I guess I am." Lucius stood next to Bruce and looked out the window as well.

"Enjoying the party?" asked Lucius.

"I guess so. But there's just one thing that keeps rolling around in the back of my head." Bruce admitted.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You locked up the Batman R&D lab we have, right?"

"Sure did. Your office is sealed nice and tight. Wouldn't want anyone finding my prototypes."

Bruce let out a short sigh of relief. "Thank god for that, can't have anyone in this building but us knowing about those. Well, except maybe Barbara. She already knows."

"Oh, I didn't know she was at the party. Is her father here too?"

"Not yet, but I hear he may show up later."

"How interesting. Well, I'm off to the party again. You can catch up whenever you feel like it, Bruce." Lucius turned back around and left the small room in favor of the congregation outside.

Once again alone, Bruce stared back down at the streets below him. Thoughts crossed his mind while looking out. Thoughts of all the potential crimes he could be stopping as Batman instead of eating slices of angel food cake and listening to Christmas carols at his own lavish party. He made the decision to leave these ideas alone for now but almost had to physically pry himself away from the window. He headed back to the celebration outside and did his best to enjoy the moment he was in. After all, he told himself, he can't be Batman every night.

* * *

Inside the parking garage, two short, portly figures pushed, or at least tried to push, a large metal chest on wheels in the direction of the building's elevator. The duo was dressed identically in suspenders, bow ties, and little ball caps with tiny flags on top of them. To most, they were known as Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Two gentlemen who most of the criminal underworld regarded as not that intimidating but could probably kill you anyways. The two of them reached the elevator and Tweedledum pressed a button to call it down.

"New boss sure is different from Jervis, eh?" said Tweedledee.

"Ah, old Tetch had his charms for sure but this guy's all right." replied Tweedledum. "Besides, we're stuck with him 'til the Hatter gets out of Arkham."

The elevator arrived and the duo wheeled the container onto it before stepping on board themselves in almost perfect synchronization. As they went up, Tweedledee eyed the metal box suspiciously.

"What exactly is in here?" Tweedledee asked.

"Weren't you paying any attention?" said Tweedledum. "There's a rocket launcher in here. Boss says we're s'posed to set it up here and use if the cops come to investigate."

"Sounds pretty easy."

"Shh! Quiet, we're here. Never know if there are any night guards around."

The lift doors opened and the two of them exited to the completely dark and uninhabited floor of the building. "Looks clear." Tweedledum started to push the container over to the window. "Dee, you radio the boss."

Tweedledee grabbed a walkie-talkie off his belt as Tweedledum pushed the metal chest away. He pressed down a button on the walkie-talkie. "Hey boss, Dee here. Dum's setting up the last of those crates."

"That's great news." said a voice on the other end. "Now all that's left is for Team C to do their job. Wayne Enterprises will soon be ours."

* * *

Down in the basement of Wayne Enterprises, Team C was getting ready to do their job. In the dim, musty basement two sets of footsteps echoed throughout the room. The first set of footsteps belonged to a towering, burly man with limbs as thick as tree trunks. The man was dressed in a face-concealing black and red costume that covered every part of him except for the arms. Besides the outfit, his most defining feature was a large machine gun where his hand was supposed to be. To many, this man was known as KGBeast. One of the city's deadliest assassins.

If KGBeast was built like a tree, then the woman who strolled around the basement next to him had the body of a twig. Her outfit consisted of a purple and black spandex leotard and high heeled boots. Atop her head was a black mohawk and her face was painted completely white with small hearts added beneath her eyes which were outlined in black makeup. She was known by the alias of "Mime" to law enforcement and other criminals.

"Do see it yet?" KGBeast asked.

Mime nodded and pointed over to a metal panel with four metal tubes above it. Near the panel, an aging maintenance worker was taking a smoke break with his back turned to the two criminals. KGBeast saw the worker and pointed his gun-hand at him. Mime put her hand on his gun and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" whispered KGBeast.

The Mime took a handgun with a suppressor attached to it off a holster on her belt. She directed it at the old worker and shot him in the back twice. The worker collapsed to the ground. As soon as the worker hit the floor, Mime walked towards the metal panel from before and beckoned KGBeast to follow her. He went after her and muttered something that sounded vaguely like "Mute freak." under his breath.

Mime went up to the panel and opened it up to be greeted by a mess of wires and switches behind it. She began pulling out wires and flipping switches. As she did this, KGBeast went up a small flight of stairs so he was on the same level as the metal tubes that fed into the box Mime worked on. KGBeast grabbed the tubes one by one and pulled them out of place with his bare hands. The noise created by this caused the Mime to wince as she did her wire work. Mime was done cutting wires shortly before KGBeast finished ripping up the tubes. She climbed up the stairs over to KGBeast and leaned in towards him until it got uncomfortable.

"What do you want?"

Mime pointed to her ears, then to the tubes, then finally at KGBeast himself. To illustrate her point further, she disapprovingly wagged her finger in front of him. In Mime's mind, this all made perfect sense. But KGBeast simply pushed her away and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Boss, we cut out the phone lines." KGBeast spoke into his communicator. "I still wish you didn't pair me with the mute."

"Mime isn't mute. She just doesn't like to talk." said the same voice that had been talking with the other criminals earlier from the other end of the walkie-talkie. "Now, since all phases are complete, meet me back in the parking garage and the fun can begin."

* * *

Barbara Gordon had just finished another gingerbread man from the snack table and was desperately scanning around the room with her eyes for someone she recognized. But the guests seemed to be entirely Wayne Enterprises employees that she'd never met so eventually Barbara gave up on that cause. With the feeling of boredom sufficiently set in, she took out her smartphone and turned it on. She quickly scrolled through her contact list until she stopped at the contact labelled "Grayson, Dick" and pressed it. Barbara waited for a response and a smile formed on her face when she heard a click on the other side.

"Hey, Dick. Just wanted to check in." greeted Barbara. "Is this a bad time."

"Oh, hey there Barbara." Dick's voice came through the other line. "No, we can talk."

Barbara's ears focused in on some noises in the background. Heavy breathing coming from Dick for one thing, a sound that resembled something being broken for another.

"Hold on, where are you?"

"Just taking care of some business with Blockbuster. Where are you? Sounds pretty noisy."

The next thing Barbara heard was a grunt from Dick and the sound of somebody getting hit. She hoped it wasn't Dick and tried to continue the conversation. "Uh, I'm at Bruce's Christmas party. Just hold on for a sec while I get somewhere quiet."

Barbara made her way down a hall and entered the office of some Wayne Enterprises employee. The whole all she heard was the sound of Dick struggling with something.

"Are you okay, Dick?" The next thing she heard was the faint breaking of glass and Dick panting.

"Yep, I'm fine. This guy is tougher than he looks." replied Dick. "Anyway, hope the party's going well."

"Yeah, I think it is." Barbara said. "Actually, I was calling to ask if you'd be here."

"Things are kinda winding down on this fight with Blockbuster so once I take care of him I'll try to get there."

More grunting and the sounds of somebody being punched became audible.

"All right, I'll let you go now I guess." Barbara remarked. "Stay safe."

"You too, Barb. See you 'round."

The last thing Barbara heard before hanging up was someone in the background shout something along the lines of "Damn you!".

"He'll be fine."

And she was right. Miles away in Blüdhaven, Nightwing was able to apprehend Blockbuster just fine. Barbara, on the other hand, began feeling a whole lot less fine when the gunshots and screams outside started and sent her brain into survival overdrive.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm not really setting this story any specific continuity or timeline. It's fanfiction, I can do that. Some examples you could see in this chapter are Barbara not being Oracle and Magpie being described with her original outfit instead of her "Beware the Batman" outfit. Speaking of the villains, I tried to intentionally use less popular villains like Penguin or Two-Face just as an experiment. The one exception to that being Clayface. Let me know what you think of the villain lineup though. Or let me know what you think the chapter in general. And like I said earlier, next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow._


	2. The Fun Begins

Barbara wasn't too in shock at the gunfire she heard outside the room. At every major public event in Gotham there's a good forty percent chance that it will end up being hijacked by some supervillain or group of supervillains. But even without the element of surprise, her fight or flight instincts kicked in all the same.

She dropped her cell phone and made a dash for the office door in the event whoever was holding up the party was thorough. Barbara glanced back behind her in an attempt to see what exactly was happening but all she was a large group of people panicking.

"Can't help them yet…"

Barbara looked ahead of her and saw a door with a sign above it marked "Stairs" that she was rapidly approaching. She burst through the doors and continued running up the stairs with the only goal in her mind escaping whoever had just crashed the party downstairs. By the time Barbara stopped running, she had reached the thirty-first floor and had flopped over onto some railing to compose herself.

"I need to get back down there… But not as Barbara Gordon."

She pulled herself upright and entered onto the thirty-first floor. Her mind was racing, trying to get the facts straight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered something Bruce told her about a lab he keeps his crime-fighting equipment in at the Wayne Enterprises HQ. And maybe he kept one of her costumes in there too. Of course, that was one thing. Knowing where Bruce's office was, that was another. Barbara's mind wandered back to all the people out the party downstairs and the still unknown to her source of the gunshots.

"You need to focus, Barb. This is a job for Batgirl!"

* * *

The majority of the party guests on the twenty-seventh floor had adjusted to their hostage situation. Mostly by cowering in fear or crying. Bruce managed to keep his composure and his brain was racing to figure out what to do next. He recognized all the crooks who had invaded the party but was unable to put a name to the two women in the group.

"Listen up, here's how it's gonna work!" Tweedledum yelled. "You stay here until we say so."

"If you have any cell phone on you, we'll be collecting them." said Tweedledee. "Wouldn't want any of you calling the cops, would we?"

"Thank you boys, I'll take it from here." spoke a male voice that came from somewhere behind the team of villains.

The five criminals parted and a man Bruce wasn't quite able to identify stepped forward. His head was shaved and he wore a tight blue jacket with the top few buttons undone and collar popped as well as similarly tight blue pants. The most distinctive feature about the man was his earrings which resembled small reels of film. As this new addition to the group made his entrance the partygoers bunched closer together. The man took a small notebook out of his jacket's pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I came here to this lovely, lovely party for one thing." read the man. "I came here because I thought I'd have a little chat with one of the city's most powerful men."

The man put away his notebook and stepped closer to the gathering of employees who almost automatically shuffled away. "Now, where is… Bruce Wayne. Where is the man who is in charge here?"

Bruce pushed past several of his employees to move closer to the apparent leader of the criminals. "That would be me."

"Mr. Wayne. How do you do?" said the man in an oddly civil fashion. "You may call me Film Freak."

Film Freak. Bruce remembered that name. Just some small-time hood with no powers and an odd fixation on movies. A complete non-threat to Batman, but to Bruce Wayne the threat was very real. Film Freak grinned at Bruce and grabbed him by the wrist. He began to lead him over to the elevators.

"I'll be back in a minute everyone." Film Freak turned to his cohorts. "Tweedledee, Tweedledum, keep an eye on the hostages. KGBeast, Mime, check the rest of the building for anyone who might be a nuisance. Magpie, you help me with Mr. Wayne here."

KGBeast and the Mime entered one of the elevators while Magpie and Film Freak brought Bruce into another one. As the elevator doors closed, Bruce couldn't help but look at the terrified faces of his guests. Bruce knew there was nothing he could do in his civilian identity. He just had to wait and hope for the best.

After what felt like a tense eternity, Bruce found himself being set up in his boardroom on one of the upper floors. Film Freak sat down at the long table and gestured for Bruce to do the same. Bruce wasn't able to make a decision in the matter on account of Magpie pushing him down onto the chair. Magpie inspected Bruce and more specifically what was on his wrist.

"Nice watch. So _shiny_." said Magpie. "I'll take it."

Bruce made the wise decision not to argue as Magpie slipped the watch off her wrist. Film Freak leaned back in his chair and placed his feet up on the table.

"So Mr. Wayne, I have some questions. Sort of the fill-in-the-blank variety of questions actually." Film Freak said in an inappropriately calm manner. "We need the key code to your vault."

"My vault?" repeated Bruce.

"Don't play dumb with me. Sure, all the real money is in the bank. But all the priceless art you own, your family heirlooms..."

"Your shiny, shiny valuables." Magpie interjected.

"Thank you, Magpie." Film Freak resumed his original train of thought. "All of that is in a safe right here at the Wayne Enterprises building."

"There wouldn't be any point. That key code is just one of several defenses on the vault." Bruce said.

"Oh, don't you worry. I have things all nice and planned out."

"I'm not telling you the key code."

The corners of Film Freak's mouth turned up and he stood up from his chair.

"I see what you're trying to do, Mr. Wayne." Film Freak said. "You're trying to stall me until Batman gets here. Well, I think I can make you talk before that."

"He isn't bluffing." Magpie cackled.

"Tell me Mr. Wayne, have you seen a little film called _Reservoir Dogs_?"

"I've heard of it. But I haven't seen it."

Bruce regretted saying this as soon as he saw the look of maniacal glee take over Film Freak. "Good, I'll give you a little reenactment."

* * *

Barbara had spent the last ten minutes in frantic search of Bruce's office. She had climbed up at least two more floors in search of it. A big help in the search were the signs around the building pointing her in the direction of the office. Of course, it was less of a help due to the fact that each time she went by a sign she was in too much of a hurry to get too good a look at it. But after running around the dark empty upper floors, Barbara had found the room she was looking for.

"Thank god…" Barbara panted. "There had better be a Batgirl costume in here."

Barbara grabbed the doorknob and pushed it. The door wouldn't budge. She next tried pulling the door open but that achieved the same results.

"Are you kidding me? Locked! Focus Babs, it's only a minor setback."

Barbara backed up and charged the double doors. She rammed into them shoulder first and produced a loud thumping noise but was unable to bust them open.

"Let's try that again."

She walked back a further distance than before and ran at the doors. Barbara slammed open them and this time her attempts of breaking it open were successful. The sound of breaking wood echoed through the empty room. She looked around and got an eyeful of Bruce's office. However, Barbara didn't have too much time to take in the features of the room. Especially when she heard an accented gruff voice from somewhere off in the distance.

"I heard something break nearby. Moving in."

"Dammit, I have to work fast." Barbara told herself. "If I was a rich superhero where would I put a secret lab entrance?"

Barbara's gaze gravitated to a bust on top of Bruce's desk. She rushed towards it and upon closer inspection saw that the sculpture was one of Thomas Wayne.

"Hmmm, seems like this could be it."

She picked up the bust where she poked and pried at it for anything that could open some sort of secret entrance. The top of the statue's head swung open on a hinge and revealed a button beneath it. Although she briefly fumbled, Barbara pressed the button and saw a bookcase behind her slide to the side to make way for the elevator it hid. Barbra made a small note of what sounded like approaching footsteps somewhere else on the floor and hurried into the elevator.

The bookcase slid back into place and the lift automatically began going downwards. As the lift made its descent Barbara took note of how fast and shallow her breath had gotten and attempted to slow herself. Almost as soon as she got her breath back down to a regular pace, the doors to the elevator opened.

On the other side of the elevator was a small room that resembled a smaller version of the Batcave. There were many different gadgets and costumes all about the room but all of them seemed to belong to Batman. As soon as Barbara stepped out into the room a computerized voice spoke. "Please state your name."

"Barbara Gordon."

"Voice recognition complete. Welcome, Batgirl."

The tables and display cases containing Bruce's suits retracted into the floor and walls. Mere moments later, they came back out this time containing costumes and gadgets belonging to Batgirl.

"Thank god." Barbara said. "Time to suit up."

Barbara had gotten so used to changing from her street clothes into her Batsuit that it barely took any time at all for the costume switch. She was able to slip into the suit, snap on the belt, put on the gloves and boots, pull the cowl over her head, and fasten the cape into place in only a little over one minute.

Now fully dressed, Batgirl stepped back into the lift and it started to go back upwards. The doors parted and the first thing Batgirl saw was KGBeast stalking around Bruce's office with his back turned to her and gun-hand pointed forwards. Batgirl stepped out of the elevator and crept towards the invader. KGBeast took a walkie-talkie off his belt and spoke into it.

"Mime, the door was broken open but I can't find anything. Something's odd. Stay on your sector for now. I'll update you."

Once she was sure he turned off the radio, Batgirl leaped into the air. As gravity brought her back down, she extended one of her legs into a kicking position and said leg was soon jammed into the back of KGBeast's head. The villain was knocked down but Batgirl landed on her feet. KGBeast picked himself back up from the ground and turned to face his attacker.

"Batgirl!?" exclaimed KGBeast in a way that sounded equal parts angry and confused. "How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter how I got here. What matters is me taking you and your friends down." Batgirl replied.

KGBeast snarled and aimed his gun-hand at Batgirl. A hail of bullets rained down on Batgirl as she dodged away and the bookshelves behind were badly damaged. Batgirl grabbed a handful of small yellow pellets off her utility belt and threw them at KGBeast. The pellets burst into a haze of smoke upon impact with the floor.

"Stop hiding!" KGBeast shouted into the smoke.

KGBeast shot his weapon at the last place he saw Batgirl. But instead of the unpleasant, fleshy impact noises he expected all he got was the sound of his bullets hitting the walls.

"You can't stay hidden from me forever!"

A Batarang flew out of the murky fog and embedded itself in the gun-hand of KGBeast.

"What the-"

While KGBeast was occupied in his assessment of what happened to his bad hand, Batgirl jumped out of the smoke and once again kicked him across the face. KGBeast stumbled around in a daze and Batgirl took advantage of this opportunity to jump onto his back with her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his chest.

"Grr! What are you doing?!"

KGBeast felt Batgirl's arms tighten around his throat. He backed up into a wall as hard as he could which elicited a cry of pain from Batgirl. But still, the grip tightened.

"I thought you heroes didn't kill…"

"Don't worry, I'm only choking you enough for you to pass out."

As his vision became blurred, KGBeast lurched his way across the room and slammed his back, as well as Batgirl, into another wall. Her grip around his neck still ever tightened. Tighter, tighter. KGBeast collapsed to his knees. Shortly after his body gave up completely and fell into unconsciousness.

Batgirl got off of the villain's back and once more noticed the speed of her breath. She got it back to a normal rate and took a look around the remains of what was once a pretty nice office. The walkie-talkie around KGBeast's belt caught her eye and she picked it up. Batgirl took a good look at the thug she just brought down.

"Well, that's one down." Batgirl said. "But something tells me I've got a long way to go…"

* * *

 _"Well I don't know why I came here tonight."_

Bruce had been in the company of Film Freak and Magpie for less than an hour and already a lot about his situation had changed since he sat down.

 _"But I've got a feeling that something ain't right."_

For one thing, they had tied his hands behind the back, dimmed the lights, and bound his torso to the chair with more rope just to be extra safe.

 _"I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair."_

And for another, Film Freak singing along to some old folk-rock song from the 70's that he had set up on a laptop while doing an awkward shuffling dance. Normally, this would invoke laughter. But due to Bruce's restraints, and the fact that Film Freak also happened to be brandishing a switchblade, it managed to be somewhat menacing.

 _"And I'm wondering how I get down the stairs."_

Magpie was off in a corner of the boardroom ignoring what was going on. She was quite enamoured by Bruce's watch. She looked and occasionally poked at the timepiece like a cat distracted by a new toy.

 _"Clowns to the left of me, jokers to my right, here I am."_

Film Freak stopped his dance and stepped closer to Bruce

 _"Stuck in the middle with you."_

"Okay Bruce, I need you to hold still." said Film Freak.

Film Freak grabbed Bruce's head and tilted it to the side. The knife was brought ever so closer to Bruce's right ear. Realizing what was about to happen to him, Bruce used the one free part of his body, his legs, to kick Film Freak right in the knees. Film Freak fell over back into the table.

"Dammit! The legs!" Film Freak exclaimed. "Magpie, we forgot to tie up his legs!"

Film Freak reached up onto the table and paused the song that was playing on the laptop. Magpie went over to him and brought her partner to his feet.

"Now I have to start over again." Film Freak said.

"I'll get more rope." said Magpie.

Film Freak was unable to continue with this plan when he heard the unmistakable electronic crackling noise of someone contacting him through his walkie-talkie. He took the communicator from his belt to listen to it better.

"Hey, I've got a message for whoever's in charge of this operation." said the voice of Batgirl through the walkie-talkie. "You're not alone in this building and I'm going to bring you all down. I already took care of your big Russian thug."

"What? KGBeast is down?" Film Freak repeated her words in disbelief. "Who is this?!"

"I'm Batgirl. And soon enough, you're gonna meet me."

" _Batgirl!_ Batman thinks we're not good enough to go after me personally, eh? Well, we'll show the both of you!"

"You're gonna have to find me first."

Batgirl's end of the line went dead. Film Freak's grasp on his walkie-talkie intensified. Magpie eyed him with what was either concern or confusion. Her oversized sunglasses made it tricky to tell. Film Freak put the walkie-talkie closer to his face.

"Mime! Go find KGBeast and bring him down to the hostages." Film Freak spoke into the communicator. "I'm going to have a talk with you two and the Tweedle boys about strategy. It's become apparent we're not alone here." He paused for a moment. "Don't say anything, they might be listening." Film Freak put down the walkie-talkie and turned to Magpie. "You stay here and I'll fill you in on any details later. I need someone to look after Mr. Wayne."

"Don't worry, I'll get him to talk." said Magpie.

Bruce grew worried at the idea of being left alone with her. He knew Film Freak seemed unhinged but somehow Magpie seemed even less same. And without reinforced armour, Bruce Wayne couldn't quite survive the same things Batman could.

"Do whatever you need to get the codes." Film Freak said. "But don't kill him."

This caused Bruce to relax ever so slightly knowing his life wasn't on the line. At least, that was until Film Freak added something extra that changed his mind.

"I'll be the killing him later."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I've decided I'm going to try and give out trivia facts about this story at the end of the chapters from now on. This chapter's trivia is that Barbara Gordon wasn't intended to be the protagonist at first. I wanted to try and write this with either Cassandra Cain or Stephanie Brown as the main character. But it was pretty early on I realized that I hadn't actually read either of their comics. I knew about their backstories and some major events that happened to them, but didn't have a good feel for what their personalities were like. So I ended up using Barbara as the protagonist since I knew about her better. In the future I'm going to try to write a story with Steph or Cass as a protagonist or side character though. So if anyone wants to give me any info on their personalities I'd appreciate it. Or I could just be not lazy and research it myself._ _Trivia aside, the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Be sure to leave a review if you wanna give me any constructive criticism._


	3. Change of Plans

Way down below the chaos in the skyscraper a modest black car stopped itself in the Wayne Enterprises front parking lot. Out from the vehicle stepped Alfred Pennyworth. He looked up at the building and began towards the front doors. If anyone looked up at the Wayne Enterprises towers from outside it'd be impossible to tell that it was being held up by supervillains. It just appeared to be like all the other buildings around it. And so, Alfred entered the lobby with nothing in particular on his mind.

The night guard behind the desk looked up from the desk at Alfred as he got further into the lobby. At his own pace, Alfred went up to the desk. The guard coldly stared back.

"What?" asked the guard.

"So sorry to interrupt you, sir." Alfred said. "But would you mind telling me which floor the company Christmas party is on?"

"Sorry bud, we can't just let anyone into that party."

"I'm not just anyone. I've known Mr. Wayne since he was a child."

"Uh huh, sure ya have. Just get outta here all right."

"Well then sir, I'll just ask someone else for help."

Alfred attempted to walk past the desk but was cut off when the guard held out his arm to block him.

"I don't think that'll happen, bud."

It was that moment, Alfred realized something rather odd was happening to the guard's arm. Mostly that it didn't quite resemble an arm anymore. Well, it was still shaped like an arm. But the guard's hand and shirt sleeve had become made of a grey moldable substance.

"Oh my…"

Clayface transformed fully out of his security guard disguised and stood up on the desk. Alfred backed away from the mass of mud that stood before him.

"Now, you can either surrender now or I'll have to get physical." Clayface said. "What's it gonna be?"

Alfred turned away and sprinted as fast as his body could carry him towards the doors.

"Getting physical it is."

Clayface grabbed a chair from behind his desk and threw it across the room. It landed on top of Alfred and knocked him to the ground. Alfred looked around in a daze but wished he hadn't when he saw Clayface lumbering towards him. He tried pushing the chair up off him but found it difficult in his injured state.

"No, not today…" Alfred strained himself to say.

Alfred powered through the pain and managed to push the chair to the side. He looked back ahead of him and saw that Clayface had worked himself up to a full on charge now. As Clayface got closer, Alfred rolled to his side. Clayface was unable to stop himself and crashed right into the glass wall which cracked but didn't quite shatter.

"Well then, I think I'll be going now." Alfred said.

Alfred stood up and rushed out the doors before Clayface was fully able to recover. The hulking mud monster brought itself to its full height and the first thing it saw was Alfred fleeing further into the distance. Clayface held up his hand and after just a moment a walkie-talkie bubbled to the surface of his palm. He put the communicator up to his ear.

"Er, boss we've got a problem." Clayface said. "Someone tried to get in and they kinda escaped. I know you told me not to leave the lobby but if I move fast I think I can catch him."

"Too risky, you'd probably be seen." said the voice of Film Freak. "Let him go."

"But he's going to get the cops."

"Listen Clayface, we've got our own problems up here. Besides, I have a plan to deal with the police."

"Hold on, I-"

"Get up to the hostages right now! The police intervened in the movie and it's what's going to happen here!"

"What movie?"

" _Die Hard!_ Now get in that elevator and come see me."

* * *

The hostages at the party had, for the most part, adjusted to the situation. They feared for their lives but had ceased the crying and cowering and instead were now just uneasily milling about in the ballroom. When two men have been pointing guns at you for nearly an hour, you adjust surprisingly quickly. Especially when at least quarter of the people in the room had already been previously endangered by another supervillain.

However, over the course of the last several minutes, the strangely bored hostages had their curiosity driven up further. Inside one of the side room offices, a meeting between the criminals had started. Tweedledee still stood outside the door to ensure no funny business from his hostages but still tried his hardest to keep an ear on the gathering right behind him. The hostages became even more intrigued about their situation when a nearby elevator opened up and Clayface exited.

"Where's the boss?" asked Clayface.

"In here." Tweedledee gestured to the office his associates were holed up in.

Clayface entered the office. First, his eyes went to KGBeast slumped back in a chair. He had removed his mask and was messaging his own neck. Then over to Tweedledum opposite him rested against a bookshelf and his machine gun casually put to the side. Next over to Mime sat over by a potted plant and putting her gun's suppressor in place more securely. Finally, he saw Film Freak with his feet up on a desk at the back of the room.

"Glad you could make it, Clayface." said Film Freak.

"What the hell's going on here?" Clayface asked. "I could've handled that old guy downstairs if I was fast, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. But, I have a backup plan and I really felt like using it."

"How did I end up working here…"

Unable to hear the insult directed towards him, Film Freak stood up from the desk and started to pace around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's our situation." began Film Freak. "Batgirl is in the building with us and just earlier managed to choke out KGBeast here."

"Don't remind me…" KGBeast muttered under his breath.

"And soon, we should have some cops arriving." Film Freak continued.

"So whatta we do from here?" Tweedledum asked.

"I'm going to send you and Dee after police." said Film Freak. "Remember those weapon crates I had you two stash around the building? Those are going to come in handy."

"But what about Batgirl? She's the bigger threat here." Clayface spoke up.

"I was just getting to that. I need you and Mime to go upstairs and put an end to her antics. Is that clear?"

"Yep, one broken bat coming up."

Mime clasped her hands together and nodded animatedly.

"I want to get back at the Batgirl for what she did to me." KGBeast declared as he put his hood back on.

"You need more time to recover, Beast." Film Freak said. "Keep an eye on the hostages with me for now."

"Fine. I'll get her the next time."

"Now, that leaves Magpie on interrogation duty. Get to work team. Bruce Wayne's safe will be ours soon enough."

* * *

Years of tracking down and fighting criminals with Batman and other superheroes had honed Batgirl's detective instincts. She was able to pick out small out of place details that most others couldn't fine. For example, at the moment she had spotted a dim light off in the distance of an otherwise completely unlit floor of the building. Batgirl crept closer to the light source in hopes of locating another supervillain. As she approached, she heard somebody speaking.

"Now Bruce, are you going to tell us the key card again or do I have to kick you around some more?"

"I'm not going to give in, Magpie."

"Fine, time for another round."

Batgirl inched closer to the voices that came out of the boardroom as carefully as she could. She peered through the glass and saw Magpie repeatedly smacking Bruce across the face. Sensing her opportunity to strike, Batgirl took a Batarang off her belt and chucked it through the glass at Magpie. The Batarang flew through the wall and hit Magpie in the face. The lens on the right side of her glasses was cracked and Magpie toppled over. As the criminal recovered from the attack, Batgirl jumped through the glass wall to the boardroom.

"Sorry, the party's over!" Batgirl said.

"Grr! Batgirl!" Magpie shouted.

Magpie took her handgun off her belt holster and aimed it at the superhero. Batgirl ran to the side as the gun fired off and created more holes in the wall. Pretty soon, Batgirl and Magpie had gotten to opposite sides of the long boardroom table. Tired of dodging the gunfire, Batgirl slid herself under the table.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" Magpie remarked.

Magpie jumped up on the table and ran to where Batgirl had gone under. She shot her gun at the table but the sound the impact made indicated they had not hit their intended target. With the assumption that Batgirl was somewhere else underneath her, Magpie backed up along the table and shot at it. The sound she wanted still not being produced, she continued to shoot down at the table as she went backwards.

Unbeknownst to Magpie, Batgirl was not anywhere under the table at the moment. In fact, she was on top of the table slowly approaching Magpie from behind. Batgirl laughed internally at the woman in front of her shooting at something that wasn't even there. She got up right behind Magpie without making a sound and politely tapped the villainess on the shoulder. Magpie whirled around and her mouth gaped open in dumbfounded astonishment upon seeing Batgirl.

"Looking for someone?"

"How did y-"

Batgirl punched Magpie in the face. Cracking her other sunglass lens and sending her sliding across the table. With her adversary taking a lengthy recovery, Batgirl hopped off the table and approached Bruce.

"Let's get you out of these, Bruce." Batgirl said.

"Thanks." replied Bruce.

Batgirl began untying Bruce's hands but stopped herself when she saw Magpie's trembling hand reaching for her gun.

"On second thought, let's do a raincheck on that."

Taking note of the wheels on Bruce's chair, Batgirl pushed Bruce out of the boardroom and as far away from it in as she could. It was nearly a full minute before she stopped inside some office worker's abandoned cubicle.

"I think we're safe now." Batgirl said.

"Thank god for that." said Bruce. "Mind untying me now?"

"Right."

Batgirl took one of her sharpened Batarangs and used the edge of it to cut through the various ropes that bound Bruce. Once he was completely freed, Bruce stood up and rubbed the abrasion marks around his wrists.

"You know, I think Magpie still has my watch." Bruce joked.

"C'mon Bruce, we need to get back to your office so you can get changed." Batgirl said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They didn't see you before you got into your costume. But if Bruce Wayne goes missing and Batman shows up without warning the criminals here might get suspicious."

"That's a good point. Okay, new plan. You stick with me and try not to get yourself hurt while I take care of the situation." Bruce nodded. "Oh, and Bruce. Who exactly is part of this group besides Magpie and KGBeast?"

"Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Mime, and, if I've been listening to what they've been saying over their communicators correctly, Clayface. Their leader is Film Freak."

"Hmm, not exactly your all-star team. Well Bruce, time to take the fight to these guys. Stay behind me and keep safe."

* * *

Shortly after his escape from Clayface in the lobby, Alfred had reported the incident to the police. Shortly after, a small group of cops led by officer Renee Montoya had showed up in front of the Wayne Enterprises building to deal with the situation. The Bat Signal had been activated but so far nobody had responded to it. The cop cars had parked in a semicircle by the lobby doors and the officers inside had began their approach.

"All right boys, sweep the lobby for Clayface." Montoya instructed her fellow officers. "The guy's a shapeshifter, he could be anywhere."

Guns in hand, the cops entered the lobby. A sudden air of uneasiness swept over them upon the revelation that the area seemed completely empty. They all split off into different parts of the room in search of Clayface.

"Ya think it's s'posed to be this empty in here?" wondered an officer following Montoya around.

"The call we got said Clayface disguised himself as a security guard. So, I'd bet Clayface either killed or knocked out the real guy. Don't know where he is now." Montoya said.

"Why do ya think he showed up here at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Well, this is the richest company in the city, ain't it? I can think of a lotta reasons."

Montoya and the cop she was with approached the front desk and peered over it. They were greeted by the sight of the real dead security guard.

"Oh god…" said the cop.

"Hey boys, we found the real guard!" Montoya called out to the rest of the officers.

The other police gathered around the desk.

"But where's Clayface?" asked another policeman.

"I dunno, but something tells me we're gonna be here a while." Montoya said. "Let's move out and find the guy. Apparently there's some kinda Christmas party upstairs. So we gotta get permission from the guy's in charge here before we do anything else."

"I'll radio the precinct and see if they can get in touch with Wayne." said yet another cop.

"Get an ambulance down here in case this guy's still alive." added Montoya.

"Right away, Montoya."

The officer turned around just in time to see a rocket raining down on one of their cars right outside. The ensuing explosion made all the other cops inside the building turn around and get a better look at the flaming piece of metal used to be somebody's car.

"Oh my god…" Montoya stared at the remains of the vehicle. "We're gonna need some serious back up."

* * *

 **A/N:** _So for today's trivia fact, Tweedledee and Tweedledum weren't originally supposed to be in the story. Instead it was supposed to be the villains Corrosive Man and Professor Milo. But I realized Corrosive Man's powers (Melting anything he touched) would make Film Freak wanting to get the key code pointless and a heist didn't really fit Professor Milo's MO. Also another note, when I first started writing I was pretty dedicated to following the story of Die Hard beat for beat. But I figured it would be boring at around this chapter and that's when I decided to deviate. So I hope the chapters get more interesting from here on out. Anyhow, leave a review if you want. There should be a new chapter soon._


	4. Reinforcements

Miles away from Wayne Enterprises in the nearby city of Blüdhaven, Dick Grayson had just finished stuffing his Nightwing uniform into a duffel bag in some back alley. Usually, changing his costume wasn't done like this but on this particular day he was in a bit of a hurry. Not only had he just stopped Blockbuster from rampaging around downtown but he also needed to make it to one particular Christmas Party while it was still early.

Dick slung the bag over his shoulder and left the alley. Parked right outside was his motorcycle. Not as safe as a car, but a whole lot faster. He got on to the motorcycle and put on his helmet. The engine started and he drove down the street. As he drove, the radio turned on automatically. It happened to be tuned to the local news station.

"This just in, we have an update on the ongoing situation in Gotham."

Dick tensed up at the mention of this but mostly managed to remain calm. There were major incidents so often in Gotham that the odds of Bruce's party being in trouble were unlikely. Besides, the GCPD or some other hero probably had things handled. Despite these rational thoughts going through his head, the next thing Dick heard from the radio changed all that.

"A squad of police is outside the Wayne Enterprises building as we speak attempting to deal with a developing situation. Multiple supervillains are inside the building and have attacked the police outside from above. Police Commissioner Gordon has issued a statement saying that the perpetrators and their motives are unknown but they are attempting to establish communication."

This new information going through his mind, Dick put the brakes on his motorcycle. The news report continued but was too preoccupied thinking to absorb whatever it was they were saying.

"I'd better find another alley." Dick said. "Looks like Gotham just might need Nightwing."

* * *

Just outside Wayne Enterprises, the number of police had significantly increased since Montoya's group had first arrived. More rockets had been shot down from the building but the first one had apparently been a lucky hit as the majority of the subsequent rockets fired hadn't hit their intended target. The ones that had hit were fortunately non-fatal to the police below and just caused destruction. A few vans belonging to news reporting teams had arrived and had begun coverage on the story from a safe distance.

Commissioner Gordon had just arrived at the scene and was stepping out of his car when Montoya went over to him. She saluted him briefly but once he was fully out of the car he was launched straight into business.

"Commissioner, we've been trying to contact whoever's inside but we got nothing so far." Montoya explained. "Either the phone lines are dead or they're just ignoring us. We're trying to get radio contact as we speak though."

"Are we sending anyone inside?" asked Gordon.

"We're getting a SWAT team ready right now."

"Any idea who could be in there?"

"Well, the call we got said one of the Clayfaces was in there and it looks like it's been Tweedledee and Tweedledum who've been shooting at us for the last little while." Montoya gestured up to the upper windows as she and Gordon walked. "That means the Mad Hatter could be involved but I'm not so sure. Doesn't seem like his MO."

"We need to establish communication with them as soon as possible before anyone gets hurt. My daughter was at the party that was supposed to be in there."

"Think she can handle herself?"

"Barbara's been in tough situations before. Still, can't help but worry."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be okay."

A young cop clutching a walkie-talkie in his hands went over to Montoya and Gordon. "Commissioner, s-sir, we've been able to radio whoever's in there. Should I-"

"Yes, let me talk to him." Gordon interrupted him.

"Right away, Commissioner."

The cop handed off the walkie-talkie to Gordon. The Commissioner held the device up to his face. "Listen up, I don't know who's there but you're not going get away with this."

"Now, now, calm down." said the voice of Film Freak in a tone that sounded like it was badly intimidating a kind motherly figure. "I've got a lot of hostages up here and I'm sure you want them all to be safe."

"Who the hell am I talking to you right now?"

"Where are my manners? My name's Burt Weston. Perhaps you've seen some of my movies? No? You may also know me by my other name: _Film Freak_."

"What's your game, Film Freak? Why are you doing this?"

"The character _Hans Gruber_ from the film _Die Hard_ is one of the best action movie villains of all time. So, I decided, why not emulate the big heist from that movie? To put it simply, I'm after money. But hey, who isn't these days?"

Commissioner Gordon didn't reply. The nonchalance of Film Freak's voice was off putting. It seemed that to him, everything was just a big movie where he was in the directors chair. As Gordon tried to think up an adequate response Film Freak spoke again. "Oh and Gordon, I'm looking out the window, don't send in that SWAT team. If you do, something terrible might happen to the people I have trapped up here."

"What can we give you in exchange for the hostages?"

There was a pause on the other line. Gordon took the moment to decide if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

"I'll get back to you in a moment."

* * *

Batgirl stalked through the dark upper floors of the building with Bruce carefully behind her. Every noise or unfamiliar shape in the bad lighting set the pair on edge. To them, Film Freak or one of his partners could be around every corner. After a while Batgirl decided to speak up. "So do you know why these guys are in here?"

"Film Freak seemed to want to want to break into my personal vault when he had me captive." said Bruce.

"So it's just for the money, huh? Guess he isn't a very complicated guy." Batgirl and Bruce kept walking about more without talking but Batgirl attempted to chat once again. "Do you think anyone's going to come help us?"

"Not sure. I think Film Freak mentioned cutting the phone lines and he confiscated the cell phones of my party guests." Bruce replied.

"We could check outside just to be safe." suggested Batgirl.

"Hmm, it couldn't hurt. I'll check the window and you watch my back. Someone could use it as a chance to sneak up on both of us if we're not careful."

Batgirl nodded and the two of them approached one of the windows that faced the front side of the building. Bruce went to the window and Batgirl kept an eye on the rest of the office floor. He looked down and saw the large squad of police right outside.

"Barbara, it looks like we've got some help." Bruce said.

Batgirl turned around and saw all the cops down there. "Do you think my dad's down there?"

"When I first started working with Gordon I gave him a Bat Communicator. You could try calling him."

"I'll try that."

She grabbed a yellow coloured circular device with an antenna and a bat logo on the back from her utility belt. Batgirl pressed a button on the side of it and talked into it. "Bat Communicator, call Commissioner James Gordon."

The screen on the front of the device was dark for only a few seconds before switching to an image of Gordon outside of the building.

"Batman, where have- Oh, Batgirl, it's you." Gordon said. "Where are you right now? We've been trying to get a hold of Gotham's heroes but all of them are busy or we just can't find them."

"Well Commissioner, I don't know where Batman is but I'm actually up in Wayne Enterprises right now." explained Batgirl.

"You're what? How did you get up there?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm inside and I need help from the outside."

"We don't know much, but Film Freak's threatening to hurt hostages if we get too close."

"I'll keep that in mind. I was able to help Bruce Wayne escape and he told me that the guys who took over the building seem to be interested in breaking into his personal safe."

"Hmm, we could do something with that information. We'll keep in touch, Batgirl."

The screen on the Bat Communicator went blank. Batgirl put it back on her belt and gestured for Bruce to follow her. The duo continued through the upper floors of the tower together. Their minds were focused on the task at hand but in the backs of their minds both desperately hoped that this nightmare could be put behind them as soon as possible.

* * *

Film Freak hadn't left his office since he called the meeting with his accomplices earlier. He stared at the window at the small army of Gotham's finest below and smirked.

"You're at the top of the world." he said to the empty room.

He was interrupted by the squeak of tiny wheels rolling into the room. Film Freak turned around and saw KGBeast rolling a crate similar to the one Tweedledee and Tweedledum had set up earlier into the office.

"Ah good, you brought it up." Film Freak remarked. "How are the hostages doing?"

"They're anxious, but none of them seem to be plotting anything." KGBeast said.

"Great. Now help me open the box. This thing's gonna help us up later."

KGBeast and Film Freak went over to the box and worked together to pry open the lid. Inside the box lay a machine gun that was large enough for it to look like it required multiple people to operate.

"What's this for?" KGBeast asked.

"You can never have too much protection." Film Freak said. "Besides, you ever see _Scarface_? Well, I wanna say the line from _Scarface_."

"Oh, you mean _'Say hello to_ -"

KGBeast's quote was left incomplete due to Film Freak slapping him across his face and grabbing him by the arms. He attempted to shake the Russian colossus. KGBeast had absolutely no reaction to Film Freak assaulting him however.

"No! Only I get to do movie quotes!" Film Freak snapped.

"Do not mess with me. I'm above working for the likes of you. I used to be the KGB's top hitman! You're nothing but a failed actor!" KGBeast grabbed Film Freak by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

" _You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me?_ "

"Don't you start with the _Taxi Driver_ stuff now!"

Their feud would have likely escalated further if not for Magpie choosing that moment to burst in on the room and begin shouting loudly. "Boss! We've got a code red type situation going on here!" KGBeast and Film Freak let go of each other and they both turned their attention to Magpie.

"What happened to your glasses?" Film Freak asked.

"Batgirl! She broke into the interrogation room and took Wayne with her." said Magpie.

"Dammit, this really throws a wrench in the works."

"I'll go kill Batgirl now, yes?" KGBeast said.

"Clayface and Mime are closer." Film Freak rejected the idea. "We'll use them to get Wayne back."

"But what if that doesn't work?" asked Magpie.

"Don't worry. I've got many, many back up plans. Now, one of you radio Clayface and tell him to listen up and listen good."

* * *

Batgirl and Bruce had descended a few floors since their call with Gordon. Admittedly, Batgirl was unsure what good going downstairs would do. But in a tense situation, doing something is better than doing nothing. The two of them moved from a landing in the stairwell to one of the other floors.

"Think anyone from Film Freak's crew is up here?" asked Batgirl.

"I don't pay much attention to second raters like him. Not too sure how he operates just yet." admitted Bruce. "I've got a few theories though."

As much as Batgirl wished to hear more about Bruce's ideas she got distracted when out of the corner of the eye she saw something that looked like movement.

"Hold on Bruce, I think I saw something." Batgirl pressed her index finger against her temple and the eyes of her costume began to glow red. "Hmm, weird. Thermal vision isn't picking up anything."

"Keep an eye out. Just in case."

They explored the floor some more but didn't talk. Just kept watch for anything out of the ordinary. Again, the shadow returned to the corner of Batgirl's vision. Quickly, she spun around towards the shadow and grabbed a Batarang. "Hey! Whoever's in there come out now!"

Silence consumed the room for a brief moment in time as a shady figure got closer to Batgirl and Bruce. The figure's features slowly became visible to Batgirl. He was a short haired young man in a long-sleeved shirt and necktie.

"N-no need to point that thing at me." said the man. "I'm friendly."

"Sorry, there's just a lot of dangerous people in this building tonight." Batgirl put the Batarang back on her belt.

"Yeah, I know. Barely escaped from downstairs. It's chaos. Name's Mike Reagan by the way. I work in accounting." the man, apparently Mike, peeked over Batgirl's shoulder and got a good look at Bruce. "Wow, didn't think I'd be meet Batgirl and the head of the company today."

"Listen, Mike, you're safer with me than you are alone but I can't have you getting hurt. So you stay in the back with Bruce and I'll lead."

"Thanks Batgirl, I wasn't sure how long I was gonna last on my own." Mike joined Bruce behind Batgirl and the trio walked through the rows of desks and water coolers that surrounded them. The only sound audible was their footsteps.

An intrusive thought wandered its way into Batgirl's head. Mike Reagan. Why did that name sound familiar? She couldn't have met some random accountant by chance before, could she? Mike Reagan, Mike Reagan. Despite logic not quite adding up, she knew that name had come from somewhere.

While Batgirl thought about the accountant, she and Bruce both failed to notice both of Mike's hands slowly morphing into clay mallets. Clayface smugly smiled and raised both his hammer-hands. He brought his left hand down on Bruce's back which sent him crashing to the ground. The sound of Bruce being hit was enough to snap Batgirl out of her mind and turn around to see Clayface. It was then Batgirl realized why the name "Mike Reagan" sounded so familiar. And that was because it sounded almost exactly like the name someone who was standing in front of her.

"Matt Hagen! So that's why I couldn't pick anything up with my thermal scan."

"Bingo, Batgirl. Did ya like my disguise?" Clayface shifted completely into his natural form.

"Sorry Clayface, but I don't have time to chat. I've already fought KGBeast and Magpie, so you should be a cakewalk."

Bruce retreated into the sidelines as Clayface and Batgirl talked. Clayface advanced on Batgirl who backed up slightly to compensate. "The boss only wants Wayne, you know. I don't have to hurt you."

"Not happening."

"Shame. Looks like I gotta bring out my friend."

"What fr-"

Batgirl felt someone kick the back of her head which made her stumble forward. With Batgirl close to him now, Clayface socked her in the stomach with one of his hammer-hands. The impact sent Batgirl flying across the room only to be stopped when she crashed into a wall. As she adjusted to this new situation she also got a better look at Clayface's helper who turned out to be Mime. She didn't instill fear the way other criminals did, but in the current context she was scary enough for Batgirl.

"C'mon, just let us have Wayne and we'll leave you alone." Clayface said as he and Mime got closer.

"I'm not letting you do that." Batgirl grabbed another Batarang off her belt. She threw the Batarang at Clayface and it stuck itself right in the middle of his forehead. Clayface looked up at the object penetrating his skin and laughed.

"Ha! Did you forget what I'm made of?" Clayface scoffed. Mime laughed as well. Or at least made the motions of someone who should be laughing. "It's gonna take more than that to…" It was then that Clayface became aware of the beeping noise coming from the Batarang. "Oh no…"

The Batarang exploded and reduced Clayface's head to a small mound. Clayface fell backwards to the floor with a heavy thud. Naturally being Clayface, he wasn't dead and he began the slow reconstruction process. With half of the duo unable to fight, Batgirl stood up completely and ran straight at Mime. She punched at Mime but her foe dodged the hit. Mime held her palms open and some electrical discharge came off her gloves. Batgirl momentarily wondered what that it was for but those thoughts were dashed when Mime lunged forward and grabbed onto her arms. This accomplished nothing other than holding on to Batgirl's arms lightly and confusing Mime.

"Yeah, my Batsuit is insulated." Batgirl said conversationally. "Think about that next time you try to electrocute me."

Batgirl headbutted the still stunned Mime in the face which knocked her down. The next two things she spotted were Clayface's head halfway into reforming and Bruce crawling towards the exit. Batgirl ran over towards Bruce and helped him off the ground.

"Thanks." Bruce said. "I suggest we get out of here before they recover."

"Right." Batgirl and Bruce ran out to the stair doors and began to climb up. As they climbed they both had the same question on their minds. "What do we do next?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Fun fact about this chapter, it wasn't until after I wrote it that I realized I totally stole the design for the "Bat Communicator" off the "Titan Communicator" from the Teen Titans cartoon. But since I'm already playing Mix-and-Match with the continuity I figured it'd be okay. Anyway, hope this was a good read and leave a review if you feel like it._


	5. The Tables Turn

The outline of Gotham's cityscape grew closer with each passing mile of freeway. Riding a motorcycle through December weather is usually a bad idea. But Nightwing's costume was enough to keep him warm as he sped towards the city.

"I can make it in time." Nightwing told himself.

Nightwing had turned off the radio on his motorcycle. He had it on for a little bit when he first began the journey from Blüdhaven to Gotham but the more he heard reported on the situation the more it made him nervous. There's a saying about no news being good news, but Nightwing found it that knowing nothing about what was happening was almost as worrying as knowing.

The Gotham skyline had become much clearer since the start which relaxed Nightwing with the knowledge he'd be able to help soon enough. He almost smiled with relief when the building with an enormous blue "W" on it came into view.

* * *

The police still hadn't left their position outside the Wayne Enterprises building. Although Tweedledee and Tweedledum had stopped firing rockets at them, they hadn't left the window. The two had kept an eye on the authorities down below in the event of the police making any moves their boss didn't approve of. It had been a bit of a stalemate for a little while there. Nobody had gone into the skyscraper and nothing seemed to be coming out of it.

Commissioner Gordon had leaned himself against one of the police vans. His mind had been racing with plans to combat the criminals inside the building. He was snapped out of that when Montoya went over to him carrying her walkie-talkie very prominently.

"Excuse me, Commissioner. Film Freak's radioing us again." Montoya said. "Said he wanted to talk to you specifically."

"Give it here." Gordon held out his hand and Montoya gave the communicator to him. "All right, Film Freak. I'm listening."

"Ah, Gordon great to hear you." Film Freak's voice came in through the walkie-talkie. "My plan has had a few minor hiccups and I'm willing to release all the hostages."

"And I take it you want something in exchange."

"Glad to see you know how this works. I need all the electricity in the building to be shut off. Doesn't have to be for long, only a couple minutes."

"What? Why do you want that?"

"I've got an electronically locked vault to break into and I don't exactly have the time to figure out how that works on my own. Now are you going to shut of the power or do I have to make things hard?"

"I'll see what I can do about your demands."

"Excellent. I'll send the hostages up for the roof. You can send them a helicopter or something. And remember, you try anything funny and it's curtains for our guests."

Film Freak's end went silent. It was a silence which was very quickly broken by Montoya. "So what're we gonna do about this guy now?"

"We cut the power and then find a way to take him out from there." Gordon said.

"So ya haven't thought out everything out then?" remarked Montoya.

"I'll figure something out. We're always able to get through stuff like this."

Montoya and Gordon were distracted from their conversation when the loud, shrill screeching of a vehicle coming to a halt came from nearby. The two of them turned around just in time to see Nightwing on his motorcycle parking nearby.

"This might be just what we need." Montoya said.

Nightwing approached the two cops who seemed to be staring fixedly at him. Once he was close enough to be heard Nightwing began to speak. "I came here as soon as I heard about what was going on. What's the situation up there?"

"Huh, didn't think we'd be getting help all the way from Blüdhaven." Montoya said.

"Well Nightwing, we've got a couple of supervillains up in there and they're holding a lot of people hostage. Batgirl is up there and she's been combating the criminals up there." explained Gordon.

"Batgirl's up there? She certainly could help me. And vice versa." Nightwing said.

"Problem is the guy in charge, Film Freak, he's threatening to hurt the hostages if we get too close."

"Then it looks like my only option is stealth."

"Might not be." Montoya interjected. She pointed up at the broken windows above where it appeared that Tweedledee and Tweedledum had vanished. "Looks like the two fat guys up there are gone."

"Hmm, that means he can't watch us." Gordon realized. "Of course, it also means he could be planning something."

"Well Commissioner, I'm going in." Nightwing told him. "I go in quiet, get to Batgirl, and the three of us keep in touch. Then we work together to take on the criminals inside. We're gonna get through this just fine."

* * *

KGBeast had begun to resent being stuck on hostage watch. Keeping an eye on a hundred or so people at once was not nearly as fun as fighting people. The door to the office Film Freak had taken over was actually closed which thankfully for KGBeast meant he didn't have to listen to his boss. Of course that did mean he had to listen to Magpie ramble about the various shiny items worn by the party guests.

"See that woman in the white blouse? She has such delightfully shiny bracelets. I should take them." Magpie spoke but the words she said bounced of KGBeast's head like it was a trampoline. "And what about that man over there? That's such a pretty silver ring he has, yes?"

"I'm only doing assassination work from now on." KGBeast whispered to himself.

KGBeast was spared from Magpie's enthusiastic rant when the doors to Film Freak's office flew open and their leader exited with the machine gun he acquired in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going on a little trip!" Film Freak announced.

"Trip? What are you talking about?" asked KGBeast.

"It'll all make sense in a moment. Just wait for the other to arrive."

The elevator doors opened and the weary bodies of Mime and Clayface stepped out. The pair joined the other three criminals.

"Looks like you two couldn't beat Batgirl either, eh?" Magpie noted.

"She blew my head off." Clayface said. "Hard to fight when you don't have one of those."

The second elevator opened up and Tweedledee and Tweedledum came out this time. They joined the others making the supervillain team complete.

"Excellent, you're all here." Film Freak said. "Now, I've been negotiating terms with the GCPD and I think we've come to a final agreement."

"You couldn't have just told us that over the radio?" Tweedledum asked.

"Dum's right, what's the point of making us come all the way back down?" Tweedledee said.

"I didn't have time to explain everything. Especially with Batgirl still having KGBeast's communicator. You never know when she might be listening." Film Freak said. "The point is, we need to split off into two groups. Three of us will need to bring our audience up to the roof." after these words escaped Film Freak's mouth a collective worried murmur came from the crowd of captives. "We're holding them up there until we get the stuff in Wayne's vault. Which means the other three of you will be with me down in the vault. So, who wants what job?"

"And who goes in what group, boss?" Magpie asked.

"We'll need lots of muscle to keep the hostages under control. KGBeast, Clayface, Tweedledee, you can handle them. If the power isn't shut off fast enough give people a good reason to shut it off. The rest of you come with me to the vault. We'll do the looting and prep the escape."

"All right then, let's get started. Boys, let's round up the captives." Tweedledee pointed his gun over at the crowd and the other two members of his group approached the hostages.

"Things are coming together." Film Freak smirked and looked to the other three. "Tweedledum, Mime, Magpie, follow me."

* * *

Bruce and Batgirl had been walked down a few more flights of stairs since they last fought Mime and Clayface. With each floor they went down the closer they got to the twenty seventh floor. For Batgirl, this meant she got more determined. Bruce however was more than a little uneasy. He had his martial arts training, but wasn't sure how far it would get him against the criminals they were ever so rapidly approaching.

"Do you think facing them head on is such a good idea?" wondered Bruce.

"Probably not." Batgirl said. "But I can't just walk around with no plan. Besides, I think I know enough about who I'm up against to handle them just fine." the two of them reached the landing to the twenty seventh floor. "Here we go Bruce, the moment of truth. Stay behind me." Bruce took a few steps back and Batgirl grabbed a smoke grenade from her belt. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed through the entrance.

Once she entered the ballroom she looked around in confusion at the complete absence of any people she saw. It was the same room as before all right, just without anybody there to populate it. The table of food, Christmas tree, and other items from the party were where they had last been but nobody was there to enjoy them.

"I don't know what's going on here but I don't like it." Batgirl said.

"Odd, I don't see any signs of danger either." Bruce said.

The two of them went further into the room. As this happened, Batgirl reached for her Bat Communicator. "I'm going to call my dad again. Maybe he knows something." Batgirl raised the antenna and pressed a button on the side. After a few seconds Commissioner Gordon appeared on the communicators small screen.

"Batgirl, good to hear from you again. Where are you now?" Gordon asked from the other side.

"Well Commissioner, I made it to the floor that I thought everyone would be on." said Batgirl. "But for some reason it looks really empty up here."

"Hmm, Film Freak mentioned something about moving everyone up to the roof. That must mean he's expecting us to follow his demands."

"The roof? Is that where they are?"

"Could be. Listen Batgirl, I've got a lot on my plate down here and can't talk for much longer. But we've got someone coming up there to help you."

"And who's that?"

"Don't worry, it's someone you know. I need to go now."

The screen on the Bat Communicator went blank. Batgirl put the device back on her belt and Bruce chose the moment to comment on the exchange. "So who do you think they sent up?"

"Probably a cop." Batgirl guessed. "Of course, it could be another superhero. Maybe..."

Batgirl become distracted by the sound of scurrying footsteps drawing nearer. Her ears focused in on the noise and it seemed to be coming from behind a door leading to another stairwell.

"I hear it too, Barbara." Bruce said.

"It's probably someone on our side. But just in case…" Batgirl reached for a Batarang on her utility belt. However, she put her weapon back down when the door opened and through it Nightwing ran out. Batgirl's expression changed to one of relief but also slight befuddlement.

"Dick? Are you the one my dad sent up?" Batgirl asked.

"Yep, that's me." Nightwing said.

The two both got closer to each other and eventually met midway across the room in front of the Christmas tree. Bruce followed along behind Batgirl.

"This is not how I imagined Bruce's party when he invited me." Nightwing joked.

"It's good to see you. I need all the help I can get around here." Batgirl said.

Their banter didn't last long as they were distracted by all the lights in the room suddenly being snuffed out. Bruce, Nightwing, and Batgirl all looked around the room in search of the source of the sudden darkness.

"What's all this about?" Batgirl asked.

"I think I remember Gordon telling me that their only demand was to have the power shut off." Nightwing replied. "Looks like they got what they wanted."

"They must be using the outage to open my vault." Bruce theorized.

"So some of them must be down there and some must be watching the hostages on the roof." Batgirl said. "Where should we check first?"

"Saving the people they have hostage is more important." said Nightwing. "We'll go up to them and then down to the vault."

"You two have fun, I think it's time I made an escape." Bruce said.

"You sure you don't wanna join as? You know, as Batman." Batgirl offered.

"It'd take too long to change." declined Bruce. "Besides, I'm sure the public is probably concerned about how I'm doing."

"Okay Bruce, you get out safe. We'll make sure everyone else gets out too." Nightwing said.

"Don't worry, you two have got this." Bruce turned around and went to the door to the stairwell. He began his way down the stairs and left Nightwing and Batgirl on their own.

"Ready to save the day?" Batgirl asked.

"You bet I am." Nightwing said. "C'mon, let's find out which one of these staircases leads to the rooftop."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Time for this chapter's fun fact. Kind of like how I wanted Barbara to be either Stephanie Brown or Cassandra Cain at first, I initially wanted Nightwing's role in the story to be played by Damian Wayne or Tim Drake. But like with Steph and Cass, I was worried I didn't know enough about their personalities to write them. But I want to write about Tim and Damian in the future so I'll do some research on for future stories. Anyway, that was the fun fact of the chapter. Hope you all are liking the story so far. Even though it's a little shorter than the others._


	6. To the Rescue

Snowflakes drifted down towards the usually empty helipad on the top of the Wayne Industries building. At the current juncture though, it was occupied by three supervillains and almost a hundred employees of Wayne Enterprises that were being held against their will. The captives huddled together for warmth on the roof. Clayface, Tweedledee, and KGBeast were also near each other and all kept a very close watch over their hostages.

"I'm practically frozen up here. How long 'til the boss calls us down?" Tweedledee asked.

"The lights are all off so it can't be too much longer." said KGBeast.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. Film Freak gave us the easiest job." Clayface said. "All we gotta do is watch these idiots. Besides, the cops and Bat-freaks all have a good reason to keep away from us." Clayface eyed the group of their captives.

"I don't think your job's gonna be so easy anymore, Clayface." the three villains heard a female voice speak from somewhere they couldn't quite pinpoint. They twirled around briefly trying to find the source of the voice.

"Batgirl! If you're out there you'd better keep away!" KGBeast yelled as his eyes searched to her.

"Down there!" Clayface pointed down to the foot of the staircase that led up to the helipad. The other two criminals looked in that direction and saw Batgirl standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Let them all go!" Batgirl shouted up to her enemies.

"You've got no power over us, Batgirl. If you take one step closer we could kill all the hostages." KGBeast said.

"Yeah, you might as well surrender to us now." Tweedledee said.

"Didn't think this out, did you?" Clayface chuckled smugly. "You'd better not move."

"Okay, okay, fine. Not moving." Batgirl said. She put her hands in the air away from her belt.

"I'll go get her." KGBeast said.

KGBeast started down the stairs towards Batgirl and left his partners to guard the other hostages.

"Hey Clayface, do you feel like this is a trap?" Tweedldee asked. "It doesn't seem right. Her surrendering herself, I mean."

"She was on her own except for the rich guy." said Clayface. "And I don't think Bruce Wayne is exactly the heroic type."

All three of the villains were focused on Batgirl at the stairs that they failed to notice the silhouetted figure of Nightwing climbing up the side of the building behind them. Nightwing stood in a shadowy spot below the helipad where nobody could see him except Batgirl. He took a grappling gun off his belt and aimed it up at Clayface.

"Here it goes." Nightwing whispered to himself.

Nightwing shot the grappling gun him up at the helipad where it went right through Clayface and hooked itself into him. As Clayface shouted in surprise Nightwing was brought closer to him by the cable on the hook retracting back into the gun. Nightwing put one of his legs in front of him in preparation for a flying kick. His foot slammed right into the back of Clayface's neck and in the process pulled the hook out. Clayface collapsed to the ground but Tweedledee took aim of his machine gun at Nightwing.

"Now don't you move." Tweedledee said. "I've got my sights pointed right at ya."

Nightwing put the grappling hook on his belt and ran forward in a zig-zag pattern while crouched down Tweedledee attempted to shoot at him but all the bullets hit the floor instead. The superhero took two short wooden combat sticks off his belt and once he was in range he began to hit Tweedledee with them. After one good smack to the stomach and two blows to the face Tweedledee was down and seriously considering staying that way.

All the commotion caused by the fighting made KGBeast turn away from Batgirl. After seeing his partners being beaten up, KGBeast forgot about his initial task completely and started to rush up the stairs to attack Nightwing. Of course, with KGBeast forgetting about Batgirl that gave her the chance to attack him. And it was a chance she took. When KGBeast was almost at the top of the stairs he felt the sharp pain of Batgirl's boot plowing into his back. The shock combined with the pain caused KGBeast to fall over forwards onto the stairs. Nightwing took notice of the fact that all three of the criminals were incapacitated.

"Okay everybody, this is your time to escape!" Nightwing announced to the crowd of hostages "I suggest running, and fast."

The people heeded Nightwing's advice and began to quickly away from the helipad and back into the building right past the two heroes and over the three villains. Batgirl and Nightwing both saw Lucius Fox in the crowd and Batgirl could've sworn she saw him mouth "Good job." to the two of them as he made his exit.

Once all the other people had left Nightwing and Batgirl met each other at the top of the stairs.

"Nice work." Batgirl told Nightwing.

"Thanks, you did good too." said Nightwing.

"This… This isn't over yet…" KGBeast weakly said as he picked himself back up from the stairs. Clayface and Tweedledee followed his example and began to stand up as well.

"Yeah, we got you outnumbered." added Clayface.

"We've fought worse." Nightwing confidently stated.

"Way worse." Batgirl agreed.

"We'll see how you feel once you're dead!" KGBeast roared.

KGBeast aimed his gun-hand at Nightwing and Batgirl as did Tweedledee with his machine gun. Clayface turned one of his hands into a spike and the other into a mallet. Despite the stressful situation, both Nightwing and Batgirl looked confident with themselves.

"Ready?" Batgirl whispered to Nightwing.

"You bet." Nightwing replied.

Tweedledee fired off his machine gun but Nightwing ducked down and Batgirl dodged out of the way. The bullets that were shot ended up hitting Clayface in the chest. Due to Clayface's strange biology this left him mostly unharmed but the force from them knocked him down.

Nightwing charged KGBeast and hit him in the leg with one of his sticks. KGBeast retaliated by hitting Nightwing in the face with his metal hand. Nightwing staggered back feeling dazed.

"Away from me, boy!" KGBeast shouted. "I want to face the Batgirl!"

"Sorry, she's tied up with your friend over there." Nightwing replied.

Nightwing ran back at KGBeast and tried to hit him with his sticks but was countered each time by the large metal gun that was also his opponents hand.

"Try harder!" KGBeast laughed.

"If you say so." Nightwing smirked.

Nightwing put one of his sticks back on his belt and from off it took a small, thin, round device with the nightwing logo on it. He hit KGBeast's gun arm in the elbow with his other stick and while his enemy was stunned placed the small device on the gun. KGBeast punched Nightwing in the chest with his good hand which sent him toppling to the ground.

"Grr! What is this?!" KGBeast shouted. He tried to pull the small gadget off his hand but found it harder to remove than expected. His attempt at removing the device failed when it sent an electric shock through his body. KGBeast's mind wanted his body to still stand but the body decided to collapse.

"That should keep you down and shut down any tech you have." Nightwing remarked.

One of Clayface's morningstar shaped hands hit Nightwing from behind. He regained his bearings and looked up to see Clayface standing over him.

"Hey kid, you're not through yet." Clayface said.

"Uh oh…"

Of course, Nightwing wasn't the only one having trouble. For Batgirl, Tweedledee put up a good fight for just a fat man with a gun. However, most of the challenged involved getting close to him without getting shot. Batgirl dodged yet another hail of bullets from Tweedledee and managed to get closer to him.

"Give it up Batgirl! You can't dodge forever!" Tweedledee yelled.

Batgirl ducked down and ran for the bullets pouring out of Tweedledee's machine gun. Just as she was getting ready for the Tweedledee adjusting the muzzle of his gun to her latest position, Batgirl heard something. Clicking came from the machine gun.

"Ah dammit, I need a new clip." said Tweedledee.

With the knowledge the gun was empty, Batgirl ran at Tweedledee. Once she was at close enough range, Batgirl punched Tweedledee in the face. He went down and his firearm tumbled out of his hands. Just as quickly as he fell he was able to bring himself back to his feet.

"Wow, for such an out of shape guy you're surprisingly agile." Batgirl noticed.

"I'm not just a one trick pony." boasted Tweedledee.

Tweedledee sprinted towards Batgirl with his head pointing forwards. Sensing the oncoming headbutt, Batgirl sidestepped Tweedledee moments before he would have ran into her. Tweedledee tried to stop himself after missing his target but was stopped by someone else when he felt the sensation of Batgirl grabbing him by the back of his shirt's collar.

"Uh oh…" Tweedledee was slammed into the helipad floor face first by Batgirl. Soon enough Batgirl had taken several lengths of rope from her belt and he found his arms and legs being tied up by her.

"And that's another henchman down." Batgirl remarked. "Don't you move."

"Hey, mind helping me out!" Nightwing shouted over to his partner. Batgirl cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Clayface beginning to wrap Nightwing up with his muddy skin.

"On my way!" Batgirl took two Batarangs off her belt and tossed them at Clayface as she ran. The Batarangs both hit Clayface in the back and made him let go of Nightwing. As Clayface recoiled Nightwing scurried over to Batgirl.

"Thanks, that was a tight spot." Nightwing said.

Clayface turned around and ran at the two of them. His hand became a clay morningstar and brought it down towards the heroes. Batgirl and Nightwing jumped in separate directions to avoid the attack.

"So how do we deal with Clayface?" Batgirl jumped away from the morningstar once more. "We can't exactly tie him up."

"I think I have something in my belt that can help." Nightwing said. "You keep him busy while I find it."

Batgirl nodded and took off in a sprint towards Clayface. Nightwing backed up from the fight. and started feeling around at the items on his belt. As he did this, the battle between Batgirl and Clayface continued. Clayface had transformed both his hands into double-headed axes and swung them down towards Batgirl. She jumped back and the arms of Clayface were momentarily stuck in the ground. Batgirl ran up the length of his left arm and soon made it up to Clayface's shoulder. He attempted to retaliate by turning one of his hands back to a hand shape and swatting at Batgirl but she just jumped out of the way to his other shoulder.

"I found it!" Nightwing exclaimed.

Batgirl and Clayface turned to Nightwing. In front of him, he held what appeared to be a blue grenade with a red button on the top. He threw the grenade over to Batgirl who caught it with ease.

"Hey Clayface, say 'Aah'." Batgirl pressed the red button on top of the grenade.

"Wha-" Clayface soon found the grenade being shoved into his mouth by Batgirl. She jumped down from his shoulders and shortly after this the grenade went off. The results was Clayface being encased in a layer of ice. Batgirl went over to Nightwing and the two of them looked at the trapped villain.

"Think that'll hold him?" Batgirl asked.

"Should do it." said Nightwing. "We still should probably tie up KGBeast though."

"Right, and after that there's only four more left."

"This should be easy, right?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _So yeah, this was a really short chapter and it was just one long fight scene. Hope you aren't too disappointed by that. I've got another chapter coming up tomorrow that should be longer. I also can't think of a fun fact for this one. Oh well. That does it for this one. See you next time._


	7. Final Fight

Ever since the power went out and the doors to Bruce Wayne's private basement vault opened, it had been a mad scramble to get as much of the room's contents into their personal vehicle. In the time since the building's electricity was turned off the villains had made about five trips from the vault to their truck in the parking lot. They had just returned to the now mostly empty vault to do a final round of looting. Upon re-entering, Magpie's eyes immediately gravitated towards a small oval object covered in jewels and gold.

"Haha! Yes, yes, yes!" Magpie shouted with glee as she got closer to the object and picked it up. "A Faberge Egg! So rare… So shiny… Shiny, shiny..."

"I bet we could sell that for a lot." Tweedledum said.

"No, I want this one for myself."

"Are you daft? Do you realize how rare those things are?"

"Ahem, we can discuss this later." Film Freak intervened. "Just store it somewhere safe and we'll figure out what to do with it when we're at the safehouse."

"Fine. If you say so, boss." Magpie said.

The foursome continued to ransack the vault. They took any item that looked like it had value and stuffed it in the bags they brought with them. Their nonchalant gathering of wealth suddenly paused when they heard the faintest of footsteps approaching.

"Do you think it's one of the others?" Tweedledum whispered.

"I don't know." Film Freak said. "Mime, go check."

Mime nodded and took out her silenced pistol. She calmly strolled out of the vault and out of the view of her associates. The other three villains remained silent during Mime's absence. But that silence was very quickly broken by the sound of someone being hit and then the sight of Mime tumbling through the air and landing on the floor outside the vault. Mime shakily held up her arm and gave her cohorts a thumbs down. Mere moments after that, Batgirl and Nightwing stepped through the threshold of the vault.

"Hope you all weren't planning on leaving soon." Nightwing said.

"Great, as if one of them wasn't bad enough." said Tweedledum.

"Now just a minute. I wouldn't get too much closer if I were in your shoes." Film Freak grinned at the heroes. "With one quick call upstairs I can have all the hostages killed. But if you really wanna risk it, you can try. _Go ahead, make my day._ "

"Actually we took care of your guys on the roof." Batgirl revealed.

Film Freak's face twitched but he somehow managed to keep his composure.

"Well, I still have a plan B." Film Freak took the machine gun strapped to his back and pointed it at Batgirl and Nightwing. " _Say hello to my little friend!_ "

Film Freak fired his gun but Batgirl and Nightwing ducked for cover before they got hit. This didn't seem to stop Film Freak though. He kept up shooting off his weapon and moved it to where he hoped it would shoot Nightwing. Of course, Nightwing just moved out of the way. Film Freak kept this up until both Batgirl and Nightwing had retreated from the vault.

"Tweedledum, you and Mime take care of our guests." said Film Freak. "Me and Magpie will get the truck ready."

"All righty, wish me luck." Tweedledum said.

Tweedledum rushed out of the vault after the two heroes. On his way out, he helped Mime up from the ground. Just outside the safe Batgirl and Nightwing had caught their breath after Film Freak chasing them out of the vault with his gun. After recovery, they both saw Tweedledee and Mime running at them. They also managed to spot Magpie and Film Freak slinking off out a side door carrying sacks of looted goods with them.

"Think you can handle these two by yourself?" asked Batgirl.

"Trust me, I've been up against worse." said Nightwing.

"Great, I'll take care of Film Freak and Magpie. Good luck."

Batgirl flourished her cape for dramatic effect and ran off through the door the other two villains escaped through. Nightwing then took notice that Tweedledum and Mime had stopped charging at him. Instead, they had pointed their respective weapons, a Tommy Gun and a silenced pistol, at him and were ready to shoot.

Nightwing preemptively jumped down and out of the way just as the two of them started to shoot. He took a Batarang, that he personally modified to resemble a bird, off his belt and threw it at Tweedledum. It struck the barrel of his gun and knocked it out of his hands.

"Hey! I was using that!" Tweedledum exclaimed. "Fine. If that's how ya wanna pay, Mime can do the shooting."

Tweedledum ran at Nightwing and tried to punch him only to be countered by Nightwing's one of sticks. Nightwing jabbed the other stick into Tweedledum's stomach causing him to back off a bit. As the fight went on, Mime attempted to aim her pistol at Nightwing but due to both him and Tweedledum constantly changing position she couldn't get a steady shot. Tweedledum got a few hits in on Nightwing but was very quickly kicked in the chest as a response. Sensing a good chance for a shot, Mime fired her gun twice. Both bullets missed Nightwing by mere inches. Nightwing turned to the source of the bullets but this ended up being a mistake. While he was momentarily distracted, Tweedledum grabbed Nightwing under his arms and held him up in front of him. This caused Nightwing to drop his fighting sticks in the process.

"Shoot him now, Mime!"

Mime readied her gun to fire. Nightwing took notice of the fact that both his legs were still free. He stomped down on Tweedledum's kneecap which caused him to drop Nightwing. Mime fired her gun but all she ended up doing was knocking Tweedledum's hat off his head.

"Won't get me that easily." said Nightwing.

Nightwing threw another modified Batarang across the room and it hit Mime in the hand which sent her gun clattering to the ground. His next move was to punch the stunned Tweedledum in the gut several times. He then picked up both his sticks and hit his opponent across the face with one of them. This final blow was enough to send Tweedledum into unconsciousness.

Seeing that she may be outmatched, Mime fled the scene down the hallway her partners went. Nightwing was too busy to apprehend her due to him tying restraints around Tweedledum's hands and feet. After he had finished that task, Nightwing hurried down the same corridor that Batgirl and the three other villains had went down.

"I'm sure Barb has everything under control." Nightwing told himself.

* * *

Film Freak and Magpie had just finished loading the last of the stolen goods into the back of their black truck. With all the heavy lifting finished, the two of them had tried to relax. Well, just Magpie actually. She had leaned back against the side of the vehicle and calmly looked around the empty parking garage. Film Freak on the other hand paced back and forth near his escape vehicle.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now." said Film Freak.

"If you're so paranoid just take off without 'em." Magpie suggested. "We got all the shiny bits and pieces we need, right?"

"Give it some more time. If they don't come back in the next three minutes, we leave."

"Fine. But I'll wait in the car."

Magpie went over to the truck's passenger side door but as she went for the handle a Batarang came out of seemingly nowhere and got stuck in the metal right by Magpie's hand.

"Change of plans!" Film Freak bellowed to his partner. "I'll secure the loot and you find Batgirl! And make sure to stop her for good."

Film Freak ran to the back of the truck and entered to make sure all the valuables wouldn't break on the ride home. Magpie unholstered her handgun and walked towards the more shadowed areas of the parking garage where the Batarang could have been thrown from.

"C'mon now Batgirl. Come out and play fair." said Magpie. She saw a shifting in the shadows and emptied several rounds into what she hoped was Batgirl.

"Sorry, but I'm quick on my feet."

Magpie frantically turned around to the source of the voice and instead was treated to the sight of Batgirl's fist coming out of the shadows to punch her in the face. Batgirl stepped from the shadows as Magpie fell back to the garage floor. Magpie tried to grab her gun again but once more found a Batarang flying down next to her hand.

"It ends here for you and the rest of your friends." said Batgirl.

"No!" Magpie shrieked. "We've gone too far to be stopped now!"

Magpie got to her feet and ran at Batgirl with her fist raised. This attempted attack ended with Batgirl stepping slightly to the side and Magpie running straight past her while punching the air. With Magpie still running, Batgirl kicked her opponent in the small of her back. This sent Magpie tumbling forward until she slammed face first into a concrete pillar. Magpie stumbled backwards and fell over to the ground where she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sometimes it's just so fun to fight you C-Lister villains." Batgirl remarked. She became distracted from her recent victory when she heard the sound of someone being hit repeatedly. Right after taking notice of this, a door to her left marked 'Employee Entrance' swung open and Nightwing fell out of the opening with Mime on top of him and slapping him in the face over and over again.

"Wow, that is one resilient mime." Batgirl said. "Don't worry Nightwing, I'm here to help."

Batgirl took out her grappling hook and began to run towards Mime and Nightwing. She fired the grappling gun as she ran and the metal hook hit Mime in the face. Mime fell off Nightwing who then got off the floor. The hook retracted back into the gun just as Batgirl arrived.

"Looks like you owe me one." said Batgirl playfully.

Nightwing would have responded immediately if not for Mime standing up and grabbing Batgirl around the mouth with her electrified gloves. An electrical shock was sent through her body but that was stopped when Nightwing throw one of his modified Batarangs at Mime. It hit her in the forehead and she fell backwards to the ground.

"Let's call it even." Nightwing remarked.

"Deal." said Batgirl. "Now all that we need to do is deal with Film Freak."

"Speaking of which, where did he go?"

It was then that the two of them heard the sound of a vehicle starting behind them followed by the sound of the same vehicle moving. Nightwing and Batgirl turned around and saw Film Freak's escape truck driving away from them towards the parking garage's exit ramp. Sensing time was of the essence, Batgirl threw one of her Batarangs at the truck and it stuck itself in the vehicle's left back tire. Seconds after the Batarang got stuck the truck spun out of control and crashed into a wall. Batgirl and Nightwing rushed over to the truck to capture the last of the villains that had been causing them such trouble.

When the two superheroes had almost reached the crash site the truck's driver side door opened. Film Freak climbed down from the truck looking disoriented and stumbled around for a couple moments. The first thing he saw after he got his bearings was Nightwing and Batgirl running at him. The next thing Film Freak noticed was the abundance of fire safety equipment near wear he crashed. Right behind him was a fire hose and fire axe still in their glass casing. Film Freak ran over to the axe's case and smashed open the glass. He picked up the weapon and turned to face the two heroes who had gotten much closer than before.

"It's over, Film Freak. Give it up." Batgirl said.

Film Freak didn't respond. Properly, at least. Instead he laughed dismissively and lifted the axe above his head. " _Here's Johnny!_ " Film Freak swung the axe down towards Batgirl after shouting the quote. Batgirl backed up and Film Freak's weapon only slashed at the air. He swung again but Batgirl once more maneuvered away. Film Freak raised the axe over him as high as he could and swung it down. Batgirl moved out of the way again but this time Film Freak's axe went straight into the ground where it became embedded in the parking lots floor.

"No! I need this!" Film Freak struggled to pull the axe back out of the floor. Batgirl and Nightwing looked at each other knowingly and nodded. Both of them went over to Film Freak and punched him straight in the jaw together. Film Freak staggered back and his legs quickly gave up. He fell to the ground completely unconscious.

"And that should take care of everything." Nightwing said. "Let's head up and tell the authorities about this."

"As much as I'd like to say hi to them as Batgirl, I should probably change into my street clothes." replied Batgirl. "My dad's probably worried about me."

"Then I'll be sure to tell everyone Batgirl said hi."

* * *

Gordon had heard nothing from inside the building for a little while now. He knew that he should be relieved, all the hostages had escaped which meant fewer unneeded deaths. Well, all the hostages but one. And that one person happened to be his daughter Barbara Gordon. That one missing person had been causing him a lot of worry for the past little while. But those worries were ended when he saw the silhouettes of Barbara and Nightwing coming out of the parking garage entrance. As soon as he noticed the pair of shadows he alerted a few other cops, including Montoya, and the small group went over to them.

"Barbara, I'm so glad you're safe." Gordon said. Barbara went over to her father and the two of them hugged for a couple moments.

"I'm glad to see you too, dad." replied Barbara.

"Your daughter's very resourceful, commissioner. She was able to escape from the criminals all on her own and find me and Batgirl." Nightwing said.

"Where is Batgirl anyway?" Montoya asked.

"She had to take care of some personal business." claimed Nightwing. "But we both took care of all the criminals inside. We got a few down in the parking garage and one vault room. Oh, and three more on the roof."

"Thanks for the tip." Montoya looked to the other cops in the group. "C'mon people, let's clean up the mess. Someone call some other officers up to the roof. Let's move out."

Montoya and the officers with her moved down towards the parking garage while Gordon stayed up with Nightwing and Barbara.

"Listen Barbara, I've still gotta deal with the aftermath of all this." Gordon said. "You should head home now."

"That's a good idea." Barbara replied. "I hope things quiet down for the rest of the holidays."

"I think that's what everyone hopes." Gordon looked over at Nightwing. "Oh, and Nightwing. You did good in there. And if you see Batgirl tell her I said the same thing."

"Will do, Commissioner." said Nightwing. "I'd better be getting back to Blüdhaven now. Wouldn't wanna be away too long."

"Both of you get home safely then." Gordon said.

"Thanks, dad." Barbara replied.

Barbara and Nightwing walked away from the parking garage entrance and left Gordon to continue his work. The two of them went past the barrier the police set up and walked past many police vehicles and a few news crews. Soon, they found a group of ambulances set up where many of the former hostages were being attended to for any potential injuries as well as being questioned by officers about the events that transpired.

"Let's see if Bruce is around here." Barbara said.

Nightwing and Barbara went through the crowd. Several heads turned at seeing Nightwing so casually going through the area. After searching for a little bit, Barrbara and Nightwing were able to find Bruce, Lucius, and Alfred all talking together by the very edge of the police barrier. Bruce was quick to notice the duo and waved them over. They decided to accept Bruce's invitation and went over to him and the other two men.

"Well, I take it everything's sorted out on the inside then." Alfred said.

"Yep, something like that." replied Nightwing.

"I for one have definitely learned to have better security at my next office party." Bruce half-jokingly remarked.

"The two of you did good in there." said Lucius.

"Not so loud, Lucius." Barbara said in a hushed tone of voice. "People could overhear." Lucius quietly nodded in response.

"So Bruce, have anything else planned for the season?" Nightwing asked.

"After tonight, I'm not so sure." Bruce said.

"Let's all just agree to put this nightmare behind us now." Barbara said. "I'm sure Christmas Day will be a lot less hectic."

* * *

 **A/N:** _This may seem like the end, but I still have one last epilogue chapter planned. I just figured it'd be nice to have a chapter that wraps everything up instead of ending it here. Something I noticed when editing is that I really added a lot more movie references for Film Freak in this chapter than usual. Not sure why it's more prevalent here than in other chapters. Anyway, the epilogue is coming soon so get ready for that._


	8. Christmas Day

In the days following the massive takeover of the Wayne Enterprises building, things were uneventful in Gotham. The people of the city had an uncharacteristically quiet holiday season. Of course, none of them complained, it was a welcome change of pace for the crime ridden city.

On one of the upper floors of a downtown Gotham apartment, the Gordon family was having a good Christmas Day. Barbara lounged back on the living room couch and sipped hot chocolate as she watched her father take a small box out from under the tree. Commissioner Gordon put the box next to his ear and shook it up.

"Hmm, can't hear anything."

"C'mon dad, just open it."

"All right, if you say so." Gordon ripped the colourful paper decorated with cartoon Santas off the box and revealed a small brown container with an easy to remove lid. He continued unwrapping his gift and took off the lid. Inside the box was a steel coloured analog watch. It didn't look particularly expensive but it certainly didn't give off the air of cheapness either.

"I noticed you stopped wearing your old watch. So, I figured I'd get you a new one." Barbara explained.

"Oh, you noticed." said Gordon. "Yeah, Killer Croc ate that old watch."

"Only in Gotham." Barbara laughed to herself and took another sip of coco.

"All right Barb, now it's your turn." Gordon put his new present to the side and grabbed something rectangular wrapped up in paper covered in drawings of snowflakes. Barbara put down her drink on an endtable and took the present from her father.

"I guess it's kinda obvious what it is. But I just hope you like it."

Barbara ripped the wrapping paper away to reveal a book underneath. The title wasn't visible from the initial tear but she was able to see the name "Agatha Christie". She unwrapped the book completely and saw that the title was "The A.B.C. Murders".

"Oh cool, a mystery novel." said Barbara.

"I saw it in the window of a bookstore last week and thought it was something you might like." explained Gordon.

"This is great. I was looking for something new to read." Barbara smiled at her father. "Merry Christmas, dad."

"Merry Christmas, Barbara."

* * *

Several miles below Wayne Manor, Bruce sat in the dark in front of an enormous computer screen. This was completely normal for him. Except that usually the Batcomputer displayed information related to the latest caper he was trying to solve. Instead, it was a series of dots spinning in a circle with the word "Connecting…" below it. Bruce was approached from behind by Alfred.

"Any luck connecting to the Justice League Satellite, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"None yet." replied Bruce. "I'm sure it's just a network issue."

"Very well then. I just came down to inform you that Mr. Grayson has arrived." Bruce swivelled around in his chair around and saw Dick Grayson approaching him. In his arms, Dick carried a medium sized box wrapped in green and red striped paper.

"Hey there, Bruce." Dick greeted. "I brought you a little gift." Bruce grabbed the gift and placed it down on the ground next to him.

"I'll open it later." said Bruce. "It's good to see you by the way."

"Thanks." Dick saw the loading screen on the Batcomputer. "So what are you trying to connect to?"

"Master Bruce is trying to video chat with the rest of the Justice League." Alfred explained. "Apparently they're having a Christmas party he couldn't make it to."

"I figured it'd be a good gesture to make a brief appearance though." Bruce added.

"When will it be done loading?" Dick asked.

"Soon, hopefully."

Almost immediately after he had said this the spinning dots on screen were replaced with just the word "Connected" in white text.

"Looks like you got it." Dick remarked.

"I'll make myself scarce." Alfred said. "Wouldn't want to interrupt you and the Justice League."

Alfred walked away from Dick and Bruce. The screen changed once more to an image of the inside of the Justice League Satellite. In front of the screen was Booster Gold and Flash.

"All right, we finally got this thing to work!" Booster Gold cheered.

"Hey Bruce, how's Christmas?" asked Flash

"It's fine, Barry." Bruce replied. "How are things up at the satellite."

"We're all having a great time up here." Booster Gold said.

"I'll be back with the rest of the League." said Flash. "Don't worry, it'll only be a second."

Flash ran away from the webcam's view in a red streak. From out of his view, Bruce's view he heard Flash shout "Hey Wonder Woman, we got Batman on the video chat." Dick looked over at Bruce.

"So how long do you think this is gonna take?" Dick asked. "To say hi to everyone, I mean."

"Probably a while. Hope you don't mind." said Bruce.

"Nope, not at all. Merry Christmas, Bruce."

"Merry Christmas, Dick."

* * *

Not everyone in Gotham got some time off on Christmas Day. But those who didn't still made the most out of their morning. Officer Renee Montoya had just had an encounter with a man dressed in a red and white costume. Not Santa Claus, Calendar Man. A man who was generally considered one of the city's least threatening supervillains.

Said encounter had ended with Montoya arresting Calendar Man. She drove down the cold streets with the costumed oddball in the back of her police cruiser.

"Are you sure won't consider releasing me?" Calendar Man asked. "It is Christmas after all."

"You tried to rob a department store." said Montoya. "Can't let'cha get away with that."

"It wasn't even open."

"Don't say that like it makes things better. Just shut up while I take you down to the precinct."

Calendar Man complied and they both quietly sat down in the car. This didn't last long however as Calendar Man was quick to open his mouth once again.

"It's a shame you busted me, really." Calendar Man said. "This was only part one of my holiday hijinks. You should've seen what I had planned for New Years Eve."

"Well, I'm glad I won't be seeing any of it." Montoya told him.

Calendar Man smiled for what seemed like no reason to Montoya. Usually, when a supervillain grinned it seemed malicious but Calendar Man seemed to be genuinely happy about something.

"What're you smiling about?" asked Montoya.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about how much I love this season." Calendar Man said.

"Gee, who figures you had a soft spot for the holidays."

Although the remark was sarcastic Calendar Man either didn't notice or didn't care. Instead, he continued to smile and said "Merry Christmas, officer."

"Merry Christmas, ya big weirdo."

* * *

In the perpetually dreary and slightly damp halls of Arkham Asylum Magpie was led down a corridor of cells by a broad-shouldered orderly. Technically, she wasn't Magpie anymore. All the staff referred to her by her legal, if not unfortunate, name of "Margaret Pye". Magpie agreed that the name was a better fit for when she was captured. Without the leotard or gloves she looked incredibly average. Even her ridiculous 80's hairdo had turned out to be nothing but a wig concealing some wavy red locks.

"Are we there yet?" asked Margaret.

"Shut up." said the orderly.

Margaret nodded and walked further down the hallway with the orderly right alongside her. Soon enough they stopped in front of the cell belonging to Burt Weston, AKA Film Freak. Unlike Margaret, Burt's incarceration hadn't had much of a change on his appearance. The only real difference was that the staff had confiscated his film reel shaped earrings. As soon as Burt noticed Margaret outside his cell he went up to the door.

" _Hello Clarice…_ " Burt said.

"Hey Burt." replied Margaret. "How long have you been saving that one?"

"Ever since I got here. You're the first person to visit me in my cell."

"You two had better keep this conversation short." spoke up the orderly.

"Oh, we will." said Burt. "So Margaret, why're you visiting?"

"Well, I didn't see you in the mess hall." Margaret began. "And they were giving out Christmas cookies with lunch today. So I thought I'd bring an extra one for you." she reached down the front of her shirt and pulled out a green frosted cookie. "The frosting's kinda shiny, isn't it?"

Burt grabbed the cookie through the cell door and upon closer examination saw that it was meant to be in the shape of a Christmas tree. It also appeared to have been slightly squashed and crumbled up during transportation between the cafeteria and his cell.

"I hope it isn't too damaged." remarked Margaret. "This stupid uniform doesn't come with pockets."

"It's fine, thank you." Burt said. He leaned in closer to Margaret and lowered his voice to a whisper. "We'll keep in touch. This place won't hold me forever and once I'm out, I have plans."

"Like what?"

"You ever see _Ocean's Eleven_?"

"Yes, I certainly have. I bet we could get a lot of shiny stuff if we did that."

The two of them smiled at each other. The orderly eyed them with suspicion as they silently stared at each other for a couple moments. Burt was the first to break the silence. He did it the only way he knew how. With a movie quote. " _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._ Merry Christmas, Magpie."

"Merry Christmas, Film Freak."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _I feel like this was a bit of a cheesy way to end the story. What with literally everyone saying "Merry Christmas" to each other. But you know what, Christmas is_ _supposed to be happy so I don't even mind making it cheesy. So that's this story over with, but I sure hope I'm not done writing. Keep an eye out, I might have more stories ahead. I hope you liked this story and thank you for checking it out._


End file.
